Childhood Geniuses
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: What if Tony had this friend who knew everything; the real him like inside and out who is also a genius that had the same I.Q that worked and lived with him? :Movie Based: Tony/OC.
1. Prologue: Avenges and Promises

**Prologue**:

**Avenges**

**And Promises**

**~:Sam:~**

Pain; it was the first thing Sam felt when waking up from her semi-death trance. She tried raising her right arm but only felt horrendous pain and could not move it. She looked down to see that it was completely missing; Sam never looked so horrified and disgusted in all her life. Well… except when she caught Tony with a woman do- alright let's not get into that right now, it was just making her sick just remembering what they were doing in the kitchen with the chocolate syrup and whip cream.

Shaking her head from the grotesque thoughts of not looking at chocolate syrup the same way again, noticed something wrapped around to where her limb used to be; it was Tony's expensive jacket that was tied tightly upon it and felt slightly sanitized.

Painfully and in agony, sat up while using her only arm from the ground; Sam looked around to see dead bodies of the soldiers that were assigned to protect her and Tony after the successful demonstration of the Jericho earler with Rodney and the other army men, gone, Dead.

Her throat felt dried up as she tried to swallow but felt something lodged in it. Sam raised her hand to feel her neck then made a struggled cry when feeling two thin long pieces of metal lodged into her neck vitals that caused her semi-death trance for the short period of time.

Sam remembered Tony's despiration on trying to help her to stop the bleeding of her missing limb in the hum-vee as the both of them tried to escape the line of fire away from the hum-vees. The last thing Sam remembered before falling into her trance was Tony calling her name and a huge bomb explosion.

Crap; Tony thinks she's dead! Sam knew he was taken since she doesn't see his body anywhere.

Sam took the thin long pieces of metal that was stuck in her neck slowly began to take them out of the inside of her flesh and tossed them a side across the ground, it hurt like a bitch but she got them out.

Tears leaked down Sam's face as she was alone in a dangerous country surrounded by war and death of soldiers around her who she aquainted very little ago. Laughing and answering questions and taking of pictures with them, killed in seconds by the weapons that her and Tony created.

No sound came from Sam's lips as her head lowered in grief and guilt. It was her fault that they were killed by the very things that were supposed to protect them; and now, she were going to die with them, alone in this stupid country, stranded with no hope of civilization and contact. She deserved to die; she didn't deserve to live for them. She wished she could've stayed dead.

Just when Sam's thoughts couldn't get more emo, she heard it. Scratching noises, sounded like a radio coming from the less destroyed humvee. Gaining some hope and strength, Sam got up to her feet and quickly moved to the voices from the radio.

"Squadron one are you there, please respond!"

She knew that voice! Rodney!

"Squadron one, please respond! Tony, Sam, anyone! Please respond!"

Damn it! She couldn't respond due to her damaged throat. Sam looked around for something, something she can use to answer. Thinking really hard she finally thought of something as she snapped her fingers. She took the radio and placed the mic on the floor while picking up a heavy rock and pressed it up against the reciever radio against the metal of the hum-vee. Sam picked up a smaller rock and began to tap upon the mic to answer. Using Morse code that Rodney had taught her long ago.

'…need help…this…is… Sam…I am…severely wounded…Tony…kidnapped…by… terrorists… rest… dead… my… throat… damaged… can… not… speak… send… help… ASAP… coordnites… are…'

She tapped the coordnits to him then took the rock away from the button when she finished and wasted for him to respond back.

Minutes went by as Sam waited and waited. Just when her last ounce of hope was about to die, she heard the static of his voice.

"Just hang on, Sam; we're coming for you, just hang tight…" he says as she began to cry in joy of this great news. Sam sniffed when she heard him continue with little pride in his voice, "Your Morse code was ferfect, I'm proud of you, Sam. You stay right there, we're on our way." With that said, the radio fizzed and died.

Sam continued to cry as she was going to be rescued and stumbled away from the vehicle while collapsing into a siting position not caring about her expensive femine slacks. Sam's tie and half of her shirt was missing and was being covered by the bloody tied jacket around her wound. Her eyes closed as Sam leaned against the semi large rock and waited for her rescue while giving a prayer to the ones that gave their lives to protect her. She will avenge them, arm or no arm she was going to do something to end the lives that took theirs. Their deaths will not be in vain; she promised herself that.

Soon twenty minutes had passed when she began to hear the sound of helicoptors approach and land not too far away from the destruction. Armed forces surrounded the damage path as Sam heard Rodney call out her name. Sam tiredly raised her arm and waved slightly and heard running foot steps coming towards her along with two medics and carry on stretcher. When they reached her their eyes widen in shock at Sam's bloody form and got to work immediately at her wounds.

"My god, Sam…" Rodney says with a pained look in his eyes when seeing her missing body part, "It's a miracle that you are still alive from a lot of blood you lost."

She closed her eyes and gave a tired smile while flexing her arm, giving, "I'm stronger than I look" gesture then lowered it once more. Sam flinched harshly when they took the make shift bandage of Tony's coat and examines the grotesque wound.

"We need to get her into surgery immediately; her wound is getting infected. She will need blood and a lot of morphine. We don't know about her throat, it'll take a while to heal before she can speak again." said the male medic as he and the other lifted Sam gently upon the carry on stretcher and carred her to the running helicopter.

Rodney follows them into the aerial vehicle when seeing you getting a shot of morphine to help her relax and sleep.

"Go to sleep, Sam; you're in good hands now." He says while placing a hand on her forehead.

She sighs silently as her eyes grew heavy and droopy as one last though ran through her mind.

'Hang on, Tony, I swear I'll do everything I can to save you, even if it kills me; I promise.' Her eyes finally close into a deep sleep.

**~:Tony:~**

It was hard for him to not have his best loyal friend that has been with him through thick and thin no longer here. Never again to work at his side, never to smile or laugh at old times they had spent together, never to comfort or help him through the deep things on certain days to where he would get piss ass drunk and never have a conversation with Jarvis, her own creation for years after the construction of their home next to the beach.

Yeah, they lived with each other; she was a millionare's child prodigy whose father ran a large computer company all over the world. They had met in college in their freshman year and had turned into friendly rivals, competing against each other on who can create the next best thing.

After the suicide of her father from the major bankruptcy of the sudden fall of his company as well as financially had caused him major depression and death. She found herself at his door with no money and nowhere to go; with many protests from her he made her move in with him.

Soon enough they had grown up together and know each other for over sixteen years, lived together for fourteen. Both of them were quite famous of their work of weapons and designs all over the world; but look where that got her; dead.

Tony's eyebrows were furrowed as he tries to concentrate on the metal suit that he was creating with the help of a new friend who too was imprisioned by the terrorists. He held the tortch to the metal as the goggles protected his eyes from the sparks.

Deep within him he too felt guilt about what had happened on that day in the hum-vees when they were attacked and killed by their very own weapons that he and Sam had created to make the world a better place to protect. Obviously that blew up in his face, literally causing him to die slowly from the small shards lodged into his chest from the blast after witnessing Sam's death. Luckly for him his new prison friend was able to save his life when enlodging this thing into his chest to keep his heart from stopping. The electro-magnet was to keep the said shards that were killing him from entering his heart was attatched to a car battery. Lucky enough he built the miniture reactor to keep him more alive rather than carry a car battery for the rest of his life. He actually wanted to die now that Sam's death was becoming a reality that was finally sinking into his psychy. Their own created weapons that were supposed to help them killed them and her. He didn't know what to do now that Sam was gone.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when the outlook from the door opened and saying some gibberish he didn't understand. He put out the torch and took the goggles off while placing his hands behind his head as well as his friend Yinsen as a whole army swarmed in revealing the leader, the head honcho of the terrorists.

The two prisoners watched as he came down the small steps looking back and forth between them and finally settled on him and the small glowing circle on his chest then spoke, in English.

"Put them down," he says mentioning to put down their arms; they did so hesitantly when both prisoners looked at each other while the bald headed leader walked towards Ton and fingers his battered shirt to see the glowing device in his chest the spoke to both of them.

"The bow and arrow were once the pinical of technology," he pauses as he moves his hand away and away from the genius's person, "The great Khangestkan ruled from the pacific to the Ukraine," fingers a few metals, "…an empire twice the sizes of the Alexander the Great…" walks around slowly giving out his boring history lesson and toward their plans of escape lying on the cluttered desk, "And four times great of the Roman Empire," he says into Tony's face as he passed him to the table as he picks them up and glance at it briefly, Tony, giving a slight nervous look toward his friend who silently waved his hand to stay calm, "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark/Baxter weapons, owns these lands." Lowers the thin paper plans back upon the table and slowly turns to the weapon genius. "This time, it's my turn." The leader says lowly and menacingly as he calmly walks away from and toward the fire pit fernace close to Yinsen.

Tony watches this as they began to speak into that gibberish language that he cannot understand. The leader gave a command as they roughly took hold of his friend and lowered him to his knees in front of the anvil while the one in charge took out a fire red coal by the metal tonges as they lowered his head upon the solid metal.

"What does he want?" Tony tried to ask but his words were ignored as Yinsen and the leaders' voice rose to a dangerous volume as the cole came closer to the ones' face. "Hey, would you wait a se--" Once he took a step forward the men yelled and pointed their guns at him as the leader looked at him to explain. "I need him… you know, good assistant." He says as he slightly winces when Sam's lifeless face came to his mind.

The leader dropped the hot cole in front of Yinsens' face as he sighed in relief then lowly spoke in English threateningly. "You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile or else you'll end up like your dead girlfriend." He says as he tossed the metal tongs to the ground and orders everyone out of the room.

Tony glared at them as the door closes and locks them inside to themselves once more. Yinsen rubbed the back of his neck and stood up staring at the shut door then back to him and knew that the leader struck a nerve to this hurting man. After a few moments of silence Tony broke it with hurting seriousness and promise in his voice.

"They are all going to pay, every last one of them. Once we get out of here, I'm going to make sure to avenge everyone. I'm not going to let her death be in vain; it's the only promise I can give to her." Tony says as he looks at his male friend then getting quickly back to work.

Yinsen knew who he was talking about but says nothing as the two of them began building the suit once more.

He knew that this man always keeps his promises.

:

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Well, this story has been forgotten for a long while, can't remember when I started this, but I hope it's worth reading and continuing.

Review and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


	2. Chapter One: Reunion

**Childhood Geniuses**

"**Bold"** – Jarvis

"_Italics"_ – You typing

~:~:~:~:~:~:~ – Scene Changing

:

:

:

:

**Chapter One: Reunion**

-:Sam:-

It was a little over a month that she was stuck in the hospital and finally getting out of it by her silent protesting and glares toward Pepper and Rodney. Her voice was still unavailable which was going to be hard for her to speak to others such as reporters, Pepper and Jarvis, her home owner computer pal. Sam could care less on Obadiah since she didn't trust him afterwards when he came to see her. He acted too happy to see her and that somehow got Sam suspicious and wary of him. Once he knew about her speaking problem he'll put words in her mouth that she'll never say to the press.

When she first woke up the first thing she saw was Pepper's relieved tearful gaze speaking how worried she was when explaining what the doctors had said on how she died once during surgery. No wonder that white light at the end of the tunnel felt so inviting to her. Sam mouthed how long she was out for to her; she felt groggier from the pain killers that the doctor shot into her I.V.

"You've been recovering for almost a week and a half now. It's a miracle you survived with the large amount of blood you had lost." Her eyes then grew sad as she stares at her lost limb. "I'm sorry about your arm…" Sam looked at it lazily then back to her as she waved it off tiredly.

So, now, here she was, finally home as Pepper led her inside.

"Welcome home, Miss Baxter," Jarvis says after pressing a few buttons to enter her room to drop off her belongings as she headed down to the office/garage/basement/workshop. Sam entered her pass code as she entered the workshop of her area and rolled over to her own desk with her rolling chair while typing with one hand quickly. The only way for her to talk to Jarvis is to go manually.

"_JARVIS! Thank you for the lovely welcome and forgives me for not responding, my throat has been damaged…"_

"**Yes, I have been informed Miss, news travels fast these days. The news about your right arm is indeed true as well; your typing speed is off by 3.2 seconds by your normal speed."** The English voice responded in the room.

"_Well, the most important thing is that I am alive and can still work with one hand. Now, we need to find Tony on where those terrorists are keeping him. Knowing Tony, he's probably building something to get out of the situation."_

"**Right away, Miss; shall we start to where you were first attacked?"** Jarvis asks as he pulls up a satellite image of the exact spot where she was 'killed'.

"_Yes, that would be a perfect spot to start."_

Sam took the charger out of the portable keyboard and moved it to Tony's imagery panel as she moved the map to there; she put the keyboard down and got to work.

"_Alright, we were attacked here,"_ Image close up, _"…and with that kind of heavy artillery, no doubt Tony would be wounded as well so they couldn't be that far for him to be treated."_

"**You may be right, Miss; unless they had air support…"**

Sam gave a silent sigh while rolling her eyes as she flexed her fingers slightly and responded to the head computer.

"_I doubt that unless they want to be spotted by radar… now, if I was a terrorist, where would I hide?"_

"**It is quite obvious in that type of country; should we suggest caves and mountains?"** Jarvis asks while enlarging the map to reveal mountain ranges and hills.

Sighing, Sam rubbed the front of her face unenthusiastically.

"_This is going to take a while…"_

It was more than a few hours later that Sam was starting ache due to so much typing as the wound was beginning to hurt making her wince painfully. As if sensing her pain, Pepper was coming down the stairs with her medication and water. She pressed in her code number to enter and opened the door just to see Sam collapse upon the couch hissing in slight pain. Pepper sat next to her as she took the pills and swallowed them with her water and sighing when leaning back with her eyes closed.

"Sam, you've been working too hard and too long; the doctor told you that you need a lot of rest and relaxation."

Sam slumped a little more while using her thumb and index finger giving an imitation of a mustache go-tee with a sad face. Pepper, getting what she was trying to say places a hand upon her uninjured shoulder while giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know, I miss him too, Sam; they will find him, don't worry, alright? They WILL find him." Sam placed her hand upon her own before standing up and heading back to the portal able keyboard telling Jarvis to save their progress for the day so she could rest since the pills were making her drowsy.

Pepper helped Sam up the stairs and headed toward her room but stopped her as Sam gently pried away from her hold while heading to another room. She opened the double doors and entered the large bedroom; glancing around the clean room, Sam took in a breath as she took in the familiar scent that she knew so well. Sam walked over to the bed and curled upon it, smelling his cologne in the pillows as her eyes closed into a peaceful sleep.

A few tears slipped out of her closed eyes as she silently but unconsciously cried for her lost friend and how much has happened that was long ago. Sam knew Pepper was still there watching her sympathetically but Sam didn't care, she just wanted to at least remember his scent for a while and wanted to be alone to rest. As if hearing her thoughts, Pepper silently closed the doors and let Sam be.

During the days that soon became weeks than soon came two months going on the third on trying to find Tony, Sam was designing something that could help her in the near future; a high tech robotic arm. It was designed upon clear sheets of paper in layers on how it was going to be made, her left hand wasn't much of a drawing hand since it was a little off than her normal sketches; Sam placed the last touches on it before sighing, yes, Sam's throat was getting better but still a little scratchy and only could use one short word at a time.

Ever since then when Sam came home, she would always sleep in his bed to remember him and feel more determined that he was alive and was coming home; he was known to never give up on something nor help any terrorists… though their were some sleepless nights when she would receive nightmares about the attack and seeing him dead instead of being taken; Sam would never believe what her dreams were trying to make Sam think to make her feel down and giving up that he was never coming back. No, her gut instincts were telling her that he was alive and was going to make it back home with her… us, come back home with us is what she meant.

For the passed three years, Sam's feelings grew for him; she don't know how, why or when it began the feelings just suddenly dropped a bomb on her. Okay, that was a lie, it was at some fundraiser when seeing him with other women that love to flock around him to get his attention; the ugly emotion known as jealousy hit her so hard Rodney had to ask her if she were alright when seeing the look on her face; he obviously knew about her new attraction to the other genius. He grew concerned for her when seeing Sam's emotions pass across her face when he had different women on his arm and not once had she ever received any lusty stares or anything loving from his gaze only sister/friend-like. Sam didn't pursue him since she was afraid that she would just be another woman to him and perhaps just only to be a little sister to him as well as a long time loyal friend and would never think of her in any other way.

Sam's attention was caught by Jarvis's voice initiating movement out of the north side of a rocky valley. "Satellite feed," Sam hacked into the government satellite a few days ago that she easily got into without being detected or being detected now. Now, very closely Sam saw flicking of lights, must be gunfire; flames suddenly appear by an explosion as something shot out of the valley, something metal. Sam watched as the jet fire from the metal thing's feet suddenly die out and began plummeting a hundred feet from the ground and landed in the sand, many miles away from the site. "Close up," the zooming zoomed in upon the form as it was now lying in a hole of sand while pieces of metal were scattered from landing; Sam closed into the metal mask as it took it off and tossed it away with a grunt. A smile grew upon her face when seeing a dirty faced man that looked to have been working in a mine for a few months without sunlight.

"Tony…" Sam picked up her phone and speed dialed Rodney's number to tell him the news.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

-:Sam:-

"…in fact of immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing division as of now." Sam gapped at Tony when he says this on T.V. then relaxed and smiling softly, relieved when putting their weapons off the market due to the casualties of the American troops that were killed protecting the two of them.

Sam clicked the t.v. on mute and tossed the remote upon the couch as she walked over to one of the nice looking cars and lightly grazed her fingers across it and sighs lightly. She was relieved to see him alright and well but arm in a sling and a few scratches upon his face but most importantly alive. Sighing quietly, she walked over to her chair and picked up his expensive jacket close to her face and inhaled softly with her eyes closed; it was the one he used to bandage her missing arm after sanitizing it with a burning piece of metal. Tears came to Sam's eyes as she smiled with tears of joy of realizing that her best friend and crush was coming home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

-:Tony:-

He sighed and leans back his head against the seat with Pepper sitting next to him with the phone against her ear, talking to someone. Tony opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling interior thinking of his best friend, lost, and gone forever, to never see her smiling and laughing face again.

He combed back his hair with his good hand but paused while his left hand grabs his right arm, flashbacks of the explosions coming back of yelling her name while running out of the hum-vee when the explosion exploded on her side of the car causing her to lose her arm in the process. He ignored the yells of protest of the soldiers calling his name to come back into safety; but all that mattered was getting to her and not caring about him self for once.

But when seeing her lifeless gaze after sanitizing her wound, a part of him died with her. For the first time in his life, he wanted to die as well but had survived since he was saved by a man who didn't make it with him out of the caves for the terrorists to make him make the Jericho missile… First his parents, his best friend and then Yinsen… why were everyone that he cares about always dying or getting killed…?

Pepper ended her call to the unknown person that he ignored the whole time as they arrived to his home. His driver opened his door as he and Pepper stepped out while he unlocked and entered his home, the voice of the home greeted him making him look to be pained on being reminded that 'she' was the one who made Jarvis; there were so many things that he didn't get the chance to tell you before all this happened. Now her creation was going to remind him of her for the rest of his life.

"**Welcome back, sir, you were surely missed."**

"Thank you, Jarvis, I believe everything that I left in the workshop are still where I have left it…?" His driver carried his bags to his room and left them there and left again out the door as he took off his outer jacket to lie upon his bed but paused when seeing that his bed have been being used lately.

"**Of course sir, but someone has been tampering with Miss Baxters' things since the month after your disappearence…"**

Without commenting back to Jarvis, he quickly headed down to the basement workshop area, he entered his code and opened the door and quickly headed over to her desk area to look over and see what was tampered with. Her portable keyboard was missing and many things were messed with as pieces of paper that were drawn on and written cord nits off to the side where they were attacked and many other places that were written and crossed off; who touched her things and what were they looking for?

"Jarvis tell me who exactly was in this room and how did they get in…?"

"It was me…"

His body froze as he turned around slowly to see Sam leaning against the couch with her right sleeve pinned against the shoulder, wearing a white blouse and jeans holding his old jacket that he tried to save her with that was over her shoulder.

"…and I got through…" small pause when feeling the scratching feeling, "…the same way… you did." He watched her for a moment before coming over to her slowly then stopping a few feet from her person; Sam held up his forgotten jacket. "I saved… your jacket… for you." He continued to stare at her, not taking his eyes away from her face but lowered them to her neck where he could see scars where the metal was pierced into her flesh after her death then back to Sam's eyes, "I was dead… for a half… an hour… after your… kidnapping…" Before she could say anything else, she was enveloped into a tight relieved, caring hug. His hand dug into her hair, his face burried into Sam's neck and arm around her waist, holding her close to his person as if afraid she would disappear in his arms.

His arm moved away from her waist as both hands went to her face, holding it and rubbing his thumbs upon the flesh on her face making sure that she as really here and not the figment of his imagination. Sam's eyes suddenly widened when feeling his lips upon her own.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Here you all are the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it and hope for some more reviews. The more reviews the more motivated I become or at least TRY to become…

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


	3. Chapter Two: New Projects

**Childhood Geniuses**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Marvel characters nor the plot line, only a few things that will be produced later in the story; don't worry, you'll see soon what I mean!

**HOS**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and wanting me to continue; well without further a do, I present you the second chapter!

:

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Two**

**New Projects**

Well, Sam wasn't exactly expecting this kind of reaction out of him when he slowly pulled away from her face to see how tired and worn out she really was; he could faintly see the dark circles of sleepless nights under her eyes; it looked like the both of them didn't get any good sleep since the two of them were a part. They both stared at each other for a few moments as he looked away first to stare at the jacket that she held to her chest; he took it carefully from her when something on his chest caught her eye. When staring at it without saying anything for another long moment, Tony looked down as well to see what has grabbed her attention.

"Oh that, yes, well, it would seem like the both of us didn't leave the attack unscathed like we hoped…" Unconsciously Sam raised her hand up to touch the glowing device that was being seen through his shirt but stopped her self as she looked hesitant, afraid that she might hurt him. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore." Sam looked up at him when he said this then looked back down at the glowing contraption, gently, she then carefully began to pry the few buttons off his shirt to look at it more closely then soon causing her eyes to widen.

"Is this…" mesmerized, Sam lightly touched the glowing mini-arc reactor inlodged in his chest that seems to be keeping him alive. She never thought it would be possible for him to make something from the arc reactor to be made into something as small as this into his person.

"Pretty cool, huh? Built it while I was in confinement out of scraps when we were supposed to be building our new Jericho missle for our 'lovely customers'…" his brow furrowed when remembering his time at the terrorist base camp on how much of the ammunition products they had bought under their noses. Tony glanced back down at his female friend whos eyes lowered back down to the glowing piece in his chest, her eyes becoming frusterated and sad, "Anyways," he says changing the subject, not wanting Sam becoming down in this reunion, "…I had some help by another prisoner who helped me make it; at the time I was hooked to a car battery that I had to carry around for a while. He was also a doctor who saved me from dying from that attack by the missle…" It would seem that he wasn't doing a very good job on keeping her on good spirits when hearing her sigh; Sam's eyes saddened once more mixed with a frown while fingering his shirt a bit before letting go. "Sam…"

"I'm guessing… he died… when helping you… escape after helping… you build that… metal suit, right…?" Tony watched her silently for a few moments before giving a small nod and sigh before glancing at the TV behind her.

"Yeah, he wished me luck on getting back and best of luck on avenging my…" there was a small pause, "…best friend who I thought was dead at the time…" placing a hand upon her injured shoulder for a moment after remembering the feed Sam had watched when he escaped then looked back at him.

"Well… it looks like… you don't need… to avenge… me anymore…" She gave a faint smile then frowned determinedly, "…but we cannot… forget the ones… who protected… us… die in vain…" watching him get a familiar look on his face only means one thing, "You have a plan…"

"More like a new project," He walks over to the video screen to see the full picture of his suit that he and Yinsen had built, turned it into blueprint mode and slowly dragged it to his imagery panel, "How would you like to help me out on this; I could always use a womans touch?" both of them had amused smiles as Sam shook her head with a quiet laugh.

"Are you…kidding…? I'm more… man than… woman…"

"So you're saying that I'm more woman than man…?"

"You said it… not me; you're with… women than men… twenty four… seven; even if… they are… one night… stands…" she teased as she stepped in front of the imager and turn the figure around as she began to take a few pieces off to make it more smaller and more fit to wear with her only hand.

"If I was with men twenty four seven then I would be more fruity and awkward while making weapons pink and cute frills while making it explode with confetti to make it more sparkley and pretty…" Sam watched him with raised brows as he says this, small awkward silence between the both of them.

"I see that… you've had… thought this through… on your… spare time… is there something… that you want to… tell me, Tony?" Sam teased once more while laughing quietly when seeing him shift and move his eyes elsewhere as he clears his throat.

"So, what do you say, you want in on this project?" He asks ignoring her teasing question by looking back at the blueprinted outline of the suit that she looked over after taking the un-needed parts into the digital trashcan; she picked up a few pieces of paper and looked at him.

"Only on… one condition," Sam handed him the rough draft sketches and watched him look it over then looked back at her, "…you help me… on my… project." He gently flips through each step of the design.

"I think we can work something out; we can work back and forth upon each one." He gives a faint smirk while looking back at the imagery panel as he spun the image around a bit. "Let's make this another one of our top secret project, shall we?"

"Of course… when do you… want to start?"

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after when I'm well rested for activities; my arm is kind of sore from that rough emergency landing… and I do miss my own bed." Sam avoided him with her eyes when bringing up on how he missed his bed. "Speaking of my bed," he eyes her with a teasing look in his eye, "…someone has been sleeping in it; it couldn't have been Ms. Potts, she wouldn't go near it after what goes on in that room; it's a miracle she changes the sheets afterwards." Sam shuddered a bit disgustedly while making a small face as she moves around him but was blocked by his form, "…so, if I go to bed, would I smell the scent of lilac on my pillow? Have you been fooling around in my sheets without my permission, Sammy?"

Sam continued to avoid his gaze for a moment before looking up at him while reaching her hand up to his tie to suddenly twist it around her wrist and pulled him down to her height, inches from his face as she spoke lowly with half closed angry eyes while his were wide with surprise as he tried to hide upon his face. She knew he was teasing but she just couldn't help but feel offended of this emotional situation since she was so happy to finally see him alive and well in person.

"Whoa, hey, I was just—"

"If your best friend… was kidnapped by terrorists… while having nothing but determination… and hope and with little… technology to help… them out…" both brows furrowed a bit more as unsheded tears began to build up in her eyes, "…and that the only thing… that you have… of your friend… to keep that… hope and determination alive… is their scent, memories… and nightmares." Sam's fist tightened around his tie making him choke a bit from the tightness while one eye half closes in pain, "So if you think… I spent all… of my time doing nothing… but fool around… instead on locating my… only best friend… twenty-four-seven by… getting little sleep," Sam shoved him back a bit away from her person, "You must be sourly mistaken and be the most moronic asshole that I have ever known you for!!" A cough attack suddenly erupted from her throat as she turned away from him, hand to her mouth when tasting a coppery taste.

"Sam," she felt his hands on her shoulders when her harsh coughing began, "…you know I was only teasing; I wasn't being serious… hey…" Tony turned her around to look at her face but paused what ever he was going to say when seeing the small blood trail fall between her fingers, "Sam, what—" Sam moved away from him as she went to the sink to rinse her hand and mouth out.

"Jarvis…" she croaked out scratchily as she turned on the water.

"**Right away, Miss Baxter,"** Tony took a step toward her but stopped when a picture popped up on the computer to reveal her medical sheet of her damage, **"The damage upon Miss Baxter's neck, to what ever pierced her vitals to cause her a death like trance has done semi-minimal damage to her voice box and esophagus." **Another screen popped up to reveal a human throat as the home computer points out the damage when explaining,** "Ever since returning home, she only retains about five hours of sleep and had been only eating little to take medicine while continuing our search of your whereabouts. Her last x-ray of her damaged neck was two days go reading that her voice should return in the next week but due to her shouting it has reduced to a week and a half and would have to speak very little until from that time it is safe for her to speak any louder."** The medical sheet and pictures disappeared as Tony looked at Sam once more as she semi-struggled to wash her hand and face off looking a bit irritated that Jarvis has told about her sleeping habit.

"When is her next dose of medicine that she is supposed to ingest?" he asked the home computer as he rolls up his sleeves of his shirt and gently helps her wash off her hand with Sam looking a bit embarressed and surprised of his helping; she pouted faintly as she thought herself too stubborn and prideful to ask for any help.

"**I have informed Miss Potts of the problem and would be soon on her way to deliver her medicinal tea for the day."** Tony says nothing as he turns off the water before taking a small towel and drying off her lone hand; he then gently reaches up and wiped away the small blood trail of her chin by the damp towel. Both of their eyes stared at one another silently as his movement stopped as none of them moved; not noticing Pepper stepping in and watching them both having a moment. She waited a minute before clearing her throat making the both of them jump slightly and parted ways.

Pepper gave Sam her tea while asking if she was all right by gently rubbing her back before giving a silent nod as she drank her said medicine. Sam gave back the cup when watching Tony down his pain pills for a moment before walking back over to the image panel to look over her design of a new arm and uploaded it into the image screen. Ignoring both Tony and Pepper as they began talking quietly amongst themselves while Sam made adjustments of her design; she was thinking about making the arm kevlar but don't want to make the arm too heavy for her to handle.

"She hasn't been sleeping right for the past few months since you have been gone," Pepper murmured to him as she watches Sam concernedly, "I had to put sleeping draughts in her tea to get her to sleep more…" they both watched her for a few moments before glancing at each other, "I never seen her worked this hard before; she was so determined to get you back, she never rest. She never gave up on you; she never would until you came back to us." Tony looked back at Sam to see her begin to sway then stand up straight to shaking her head a bit.

"How much sleeping draught did you put in her tea today…?"

"Just the regular amount; a teaspoon worth…"

"…and how many times has she collapsed on her feet?"

Before she could answer Tony fast walked over to catch Sam just before her knees gave out from under her, looking really lethargic while her eyes stressed to stay opened. Before she knew it, her head fell to the side upon Tony's shoulder as she fell limp in his hold when struggling to stay awake and felt her self being lifted by strong arms with small struggle due from the other being in slight pain.

"Are you sure you should be carrying her like that…?"

"I'm not going to go far…" Tony says as he walks over to the couch and sits down with Sam in his lap with a relieved sigh as his own medicine was beginning to take affect on him when closing his eyes, "I'm just… going to rest here a moment before taking the elevator to our rooms…" Then there was silence; Pepper watched as both her bosses fell into deep slumber upon the couch in front of the muted TV.

Giving a faint warm smile, she leaves the room for a few minutes before coming back with a large blanket and wrapped the two CEO's in it to keep the both of them warm as the two of them slept.

"Down the lights, Jarvis, please?" the home computer did as she asked as the lights dimmed the large room as Pepper turned off the TV, "Good night, Jarvis."

"**Good night, Miss Potts,"** the English voice responded as the young woman quietly leaves the room to the two best friends to their rest.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Oh my, finally done with the second chapter and on the day when Ironman 2 is first released! I hope in the near future I would be able to write a Sequel to this story when finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	4. Chapter Three: Lady Iron Fist

**Childhood Geniuses**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Marvel characters nor the plot line, only a few things that will be produced later in the story; don't worry, you'll see soon what I mean!

**HOS**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and wanting me to continue; well without further ado, I present you the third chapter!

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Three**

**Lady Iron Fist**

Tony was the first to wake up that early morning to find his face in a face full of hair and lying down on the couch with a certain someone. He takes in a small breath of the scent that was against his face before realizing who was on him that caused him to slightly stiffen up before relaxing a bit and noticed that his arm was around her waist while his other hand was slightly tangled into her her strands of hair as her only hand was gently placed upon his glowing chest piece. Very slowly he began to remove himself from his friend but to only fall to the floor due to how close to the edge he was; it wasn't very loud of a thump or grunt from his part that only caused his female friend to slightly groan and turn over on the couch and curling up a bit. He released the breath that he was holding before slowly pulling himself up from the floor to stare down at her for a few moments; he was startled when Jarvis' voice came out of nowhere.

"**Graceful landing, Sir."**

"...thank you, Jarvis," says in a small sarcastic tone but quietly to not disturb his sleeping friend, "...what time is it?" he stands and covers her more with the blanket before standing up and running a hand through his bed hair.

"**It is now 7:22 am, sir."**

"Good, better than I expected for more extra sleeping time than normal..." Tony says as he quietly moves away from the living area as he moves to the digital hologram computer and loaded up their digital idea of the suit and arm for Sam and looked it over a moment at her added components she did before passing out, "Kevlar, huh...?"

"**Besides the usual police, SWAT and soldiers bulletproof vests I have checked a much higher purchase of Kevlar in Gotham City to Wayne Enterprises."**

"Wayne Enterprises...? I heard Bruce Wayne has finally come back from his years of absence," he glances at the T.V. that was still on but on mute as he looked at yesterdays footage on the news of the said man waving to the people as he enters his inherited family business building, "Seems like our friend Bruce has a new project of his own it would seem..." he moves the hologramed arm a bit before adding a few things like the mini reactor into the side arm just below the shoulder. He made the shoulder attachment that made to be not so bulky but more feminine to hold the arm attached to the shoulder. He then began to move to where the wires would should be placed, adding transmitters, GPS, phone voice activation and other spy gadgets attached to it that any spy would love.

"Order the parts for all projects that we need for the builds, the cost is of no matter." he types a few things that would be needed as the home computer ordered everything, "Express delivery estimation?"

"**Approximately 74 hours and twenty minutes, sir."**

Tony drums his fingers a bit against the blue energy on his chest before pausing to look down at it, drums on it again and takes a breath. After coming to a mental decision he turns but gave a small startled yell when Sam was suddenly standing behind him.

"Gah!" holds his chest to where his heart was located, "...god!" a closed fist lifts close to the side of his head and slightly turns while trying to take a breath, "...put a bell around your neck!" he watches her slowly smile and run fingers through her slightly tussled hair, "It's not funny...!" she pats his arm as she glances at the hologram build of her arm that was being looked at then walks over to it when seeing the added things he had put on it. She turns it around to look at it more thorough before nodding while turning to look at him and lifting her hand in an 'okay' symbol.

"I've ordered everything that we need for our projects," lightly taps his mini-actor on his chest, "...also thinking to make a more better reactor for me than this one out of scraps, more durable, you know?" she gives a nod and small smile as she looks passed his arm as the moveable robot had knocked something over again and looked at them as if ashamed while making a low beeping sounds of what it was feeling.

A silent chuckle by Sam as the male billionaire frowns and sighs from his nose before looking back down at his long time friend, "So, on your arm, you like what I added?" a nod, "...got any other ideas? Like a mini TV," she makes a face, "...an iPod?" eyes wide and nods, cause you know, who could not live without good music? "Alright then, how about something for make-up for just in case, could work wonders instead looking into your purse for the right lipstick, or how about perhaps a tampon dispenser? You never know when might have an accident." the woman flushed and threw a pen at him while making a mild disgusted playful face as he laughs a little while dodging the flying writing utensil, "Alright, alright, no to those two things then." she gave this, 'you better' look with the scrunch of her nose before yawning. "How are you feeling...?" she blinked at him as her eyes soften a little when remembering last night then gave that okay sign again with her hand, "You sure?" a nod, "Okay then, wow, you talk too much, we should go get cleaned up. Have work to do, no time to dawdle now, off you go." she gives an amused smile and shakes her head silently about to head to the glass door that headed upstairs toward the living room, she paused and lightly grips his arm and leans her head against it before making her way and out the door. Tony watches her silently as she leaves after her brief contact with his arm.

"**Daydreaming, sir?"**

Clears his throat, "No, of course not, not at all; what was I going to do...? Oh, right, shower... then work..." mumbles to himself as he too leaves the office/garage/basement/work room.

"**Your feelings are not at all conspicuous, sir."** sarcasm seemed to go unheard or ignored when the male CEO leaves their place of sanctuary.

:

:

_**~Two days later~**_

:

:

Sam was in the middle of drinking regular herbal tea when Tony's voice was heard across the room from their workshop area, "Hey, Sam, how big is your hand?" she blinked while looking at him with a raised brow when she saw that he was shirtless and his hair was damp from a shower earlier before placing her cup down and examined her hand then looks back at him as she makes a mild disgusted face, "...quit thinking naughty thoughts about me, it flattering me too much." an eye roll from her, "I need your help by putting this in," holds up the new modernized mini-reactor in his hand that he created yesterday without her help, "Pepper is busy out refilling your prescriptions, so you're the only one that's available with small hands and mine is too big to get inside without hurting or killing myself." he heard soft snickers from his friend, "Did we switch minds or something, 'cause you seem to have more dirtier thoughts than me lately..." she gives a dramatic silent gasp with her hand hoovering over her opened mouth looking as if she was in shock or just surprised while he just rolls his eyes with a small smirk of his own, "Alright, come on, drama queen," he beacons her over as they made way toward an operation chair as he begins to put the wires to monitor his heartbeat and other vital signs while Sam stands by his side at the chair while he removes the mini-reactor made out of scraps as a thin wire was deep inside his chest before looking at her.

"Now, I just want you to reach in, and gently lift the wire out." she raises a skeptical brow at him then looking at his chest, not really sure about it, "Hey, no worries, it should be fine. It's like Operation, just don't let it touch the socket, remember that game we played for kicks in our second year of college when we got drunk one night and-" the woman holds her hand up and lightly glaring at him that was telling him to drop it and knew what he was talking about.

Sam takes a breath as her hand hesitates a moment before moving it inside the chest making her make a disgusted face once more as she smells and feels the substance, "Don't worry, it's not pus or anything, it's just an organic plasmic discharge. It's from the device, not my body." she mildly glares at him once more as if telling him she already knew that from the smell and thick feel of the substance as her fingers wraps around the wire, "Okay now, the copper wire – you got it?" a nod from her, "Now pull it out, gently, and just make sure you don't touch the s-" BUZZ! "AH! - i – i – i -des!" Sam's eyes widen apologetically as she continues to slowly pull the wire, "Don't touch the sides, that's what I was trying to tell you before. Now, just gently pull that out, and whatever you do, don't pull out the-" she pulls the whole wire out as a circular object was attached to end it while his heart monitors began to go off, "...the magnet at the end of it. See, that was it. You just..."

Sam began to freak out a bit as her body began to tremble while trying to speak, "T-Ton-" she knew she couldn't put it back in since it'll be useless to try. She bites her bottom lip as she sets the copper wire and magnet upon the operating tray, knowing that he was going into cardiac arrest by his violent vital signs.

"H-Hey, it's alright, we just have to hurry. Take this, take this..." he hands his friend the arc and the attachment and held her hands as they began to shake out of fear, "Calm down, okay? Just take this wire attached to the reactor and attach it to the base plate, there." she gives a nod once more and lightly held his hand back as if telling him that it was going to be okay as she slowly dives back into the plasma into his chest then soon there was a loud click and light buzzing sound from the monitors, "YAA-OOOOOW...!" the woman jumps at his sudden yell after attaching the reactor to his chest, "Was that so hard? That was fun, right?" Sam frowns heavily and swats his shoulder as plasma was smeared upon his skin, "Ow, hey!" she glares at him as if saying to 'never make her do something like this ever again or I'll kill you' look, "Okay, I get it, I get it, I'm sorry!" after a few moments, "I don't have anyone but you, you know." her eyes soften and gives a faint smile at him as if she was forgiven him, "...great, now you got weird cum on me," ...and he just had to ruin the moment with that crude comment, making her frown and make a grunting noise that sounded strangled and hits him again as she goes to the sink to attempt to get the substance off her hand as he was wiping away the substance off his chest and shoulder by the towel he had used after his shower earlier.

"What did I say?" he asks no one in particular as if there was nothing wrong to what he said.

After many minutes of washing her hand off, she turns then slightly glares at her friend who was a few feet from her as he hands out the mini-reactor that was made out of scraps, "Here, get rid of it, incinerate it, I won't be using or needing it anymore," she raises a brow as if asking if he was sure, "...do what ever you want with it, experiment or make something to make use of it, I don't want to be called nostalgic." Sam stares at the warm reactor in her hand and light ran her thumb across it almost fondly before looking up at him and nods silently as she silently walks away and out of the room, knowing exactly what she was going to do with it but needed Peppers help with it.

:

:

_**~Three days later~**_

:

:

Their needed parts had arrived earlier sometime the other day, a few hours after the little reactor transplant incident. Throughout the day they had kept themselves busy, working back and forth to each project as they helped each other out. Though Sam only had one arm, she pulled her weight and did the best she could to help Tony fabricate as well as the wiring. At times she would have to stay still as her friend measures her shoulder and left arm so they'll know what certain length to make the arm hand and fingers before being placed into Jarvis's database for reference. Every three hours they switched off to the suit project, they were working on the right foot first then fabricating after making sure it was the correct foot size as she held the magnifying glass steady for him while they both wore protective glasses when sparks flew everywhere.

Sam's speech was getting better as a week had almost passed, she was back to the slow speaking when he first arrived back home from being held captive. Since they had been back, they haven't at all separated since they been home together, working on their projects. Her arm was almost done as it was just a matter of time before she goes into surgery to put it on; she was nervous of course but it'll all be worth it in the end to be able to have a moving limb again as typing with your left hand could get rather tiring from fixing misspelled mistakes but for now, Tony was testing out the boosters while she worked the camera to focus and point at him. They had been working on the boosters for the last two days and the none of the percents compacity was not doing well as they hoped. Sam sighed when another failure was witnessed when her friend injured himself once more, shaking her head she grabs the small medi-kit and walks over to his fallen form and opens the kit and begins to clean his wound just below his hairline when he was slammed up into the ceiling wall.

"Why don't you... just start... at a lower percent compacity... like one or something and... work your way... up, instead on... focusing on... higher numbers...?" she says as she finishes cleaning the small cut then places a tiny bandage upon it afterwards.

"Sometimes higher percents give more power, in case you have forgotten," her friend says as she helps him to stand as he begins to limp over to the platform to try again, "Once more at 65% compacity."

"Though most... geniuses start... at a lower... percent before getting ahead of themselves..." there was a sudden crash and a lot of equipment being destroyed that made her sigh with wary, "...this is going... to take... a while, Jarvis."

"**'The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits.'"** says the AI butler as Sam's head tilts slightly looking thoughtful, knowing the quote by the famous genius back in the day.

"How true..." she smiles while fingering her chin, "Love... that man... Albert Einstein... by the way..." slightly flinches when hearing something fall and break, "...excuse me... I think the... stupidity genius... needs... tending to."

"**Of course, miss."**

:

:

_**~Two days later~**_

:

:

Today was the day that she was going to go into surgery to get her new arm placed, she was excited and terrified at the same time even though she was going to be put to sleep as it was being done. This will all be done in secret through Tony's private account and private surgeons to help him do the deed. Yes, he would be in charge of the surgery that she would be going under and would gain the help from the doctors and Jarvis attached to his ear to make sure everything goes right. Right now, she was in the bathroom with Pepper who was helping her slip into the hospital gown that her only showed off her bared shoulder and the scar of her missing limb that stopped and tied at the middle of her ribs. Her female best friend/assistant helped her with her hair to be put in a protective hair cap then folded her clothes and placed into a paper bag that was given to them.

"Are you excited? You're going to be able to have a limb again really soon!" explained the redhead with her with a small encouraging smile that made Sam slightly smile back.

"Of course I am, I'm just... hoping that nothing bad... happens during the surgery, that's all."

"Don't worry, Tony won't let anything happen to you nor will the doctors; stay positive, okay?" Pepper held her only hand with both of hers, trying to give her comfort and encouragement while Sam closes her eyes and sighs softly. They were both startled at the knock upon the door when Tony's voice was heard.

"You guys okay in there? One of you didn't fall in did you?" both rolled their eyes as Sam unlocked the door and opens it to reveal her other friend wearing scrubs, "Oh good, you didn't fall in, I didn't really want to dive into infested toilet water and get some odd virus or AIDS..." Pepper makes a mild disgusted face while Sam just smiles faintly in mild amusement.

"...so dramatic... let's go... get this over with... please." Pepper squeezes her hand before heading out to the waiting room as the other two enter operating room as they asked her to get on the table. Tony began to draw on her shoulder and on places on what they need to do before he could place and attach the arm to place the wire nerve endings then set it in place once they're finished. Of course Tony won't be doing all the slicing and dicing only the attaching and wiring, that's it; speaking of...

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'll be right by your side once you wake up; have to see what you look like all drugged up..." he twitches a grin as she sighs.

"Waking up... and seeing that face... once you first wake up... makes me think... you did something... illegal..."

"Please, anyone would kill to wake up to a gorgeous face like this," circles his face comically, "It would be any woman's dream."

"Not like you're there... when they wake... up in the... morning." he opens his mouth before stopping himself and tilting his head to the side a moment then nods left and right with his eyes glancing up at the ceiling as he does this.

"Point taken, I guess," pinches her cheek, "You know me so well, don't you?" lightly shoves him away as she rubs the spot.

"Alright, Miss Baxter, all your vitals are hooked up and all you need to do now is lie down and breathe into this mask as deep as you can. Once you wake up, you'll be sore and in pain but you'll have your arm back in use once again." said a male doctor with a doctors mask and all ready for surgery along with a few other helpers. The female genius did as she was told, glances at Tony as he gave an okay symbol with his fingers before she began to take a few deep breaths and then within minutes she was out.

:

:

_**~Many hours later~**_

:

:

Everything was groggy and fuzzy, her mind felt like it was drunk and heavy not really knowing where she was at first before taking a long breath. Reaches a hand up to rub her eye but ended up hissing in pain with both her eye when something hard had smacked it, and right shoulder that was extremely sore and mildly painful. There was loud snickering then a scolding feminine voice at the one who was snickering then another male voice that also sounded familiar standing to her left. She opened her eyes slowly and winces from the bright lights, once her vision was focused she glances to her left to see Rhodey who had spoke and blinks slowly at him then looks over to her right to see Tony, Pepper and a doctor who had just entered to check on her. She opened her mouth to ask why was she here but stopped when catching a glint at the corner of her bottom right and looked down. She gasps loudly to stare at the arm that was attached to her shoulder that was no longer bare and limbless. Sam's eyes were wide as she looks up at her friends in each direction then back down at the Kevlar made arm and moved a few fingers.

"Good afternoon, Miss Baxter, glad to have you back. You have been out for the last day and a half," the doctor smiles as he checks her vitals, "The surgery was a complete success with minor complications," she tried to move her arm up but ended up hissing in pain, "...as I said before, you will be in pain for the next couple of weeks with some therapy of using your new robotic limb. Though Mr. Stark strongly suggests it would be best to get your therapy at home which would make your progress more comfortable and suitable." Sam gave a small nod of confirmation as he writes upon the clipboard, "We'll keep you one more night before releasing you early afternoon once you get a bit more rest, have a good evening, everyone." he nods his head to everyone before leaving the room and closing the door softly.

"Forgot where you were for a moment while waking up?" Tony grinned at his friend on the bed, reminding her of hitting herself in the face with her new right hand when she first woke up. Said friend sticks her tongue out at him.

"It's only natural for a normal... person to wake up and use their... dominate hand to rub their face." she glances down at her new limb and softly smiles before looking at Tony once more, "...thank you, Tony... for everything..."

"Please, it was nothing... it's not like you owe me for any **other** things over the years..."

"No... I don't believe I do... since I saved your ass... so many times as... it is, from award ceremonies... to potential buyers that were... hard asses... that you didn't want... to deal with... and that one time that... you didn't show up... for that one important... meeting that you were too hung over... to attend... and..." she stopped when seeing him raise his hand.

"Okay, I get it, seems that I owe you for a lot of things," she smiled faintly, "...well, thanks for covering for me from all those times then." he shifts a bit uncomfortable, "...let's call this half even," brow raises at him, "...make it fully even once our other project is completed."

She chuckles quietly and nods, agreeing with him, "I'm glad that you're doing better, Sam. Congratulations with the new arm, I bet you're happy with the result?" Rhodey asks when she glances at him with a smile and nods, "I can't stay long, I just wanted to come in and see how you were; Tony sent the message to me this morning to come see you here." he eyes the male billionaire, "...the way he sent the message, I had thought you had died."

"Oh, please, I wasn't being THAT dramatic..."

"'Rhodey, Sam's in the hospital come ASAP, it's urgent!'?"

"Well, you never come unless it's an emergency!"

Sam watches back and forth between the two before covering a small yawn with her left hand, drugs still in her system as she was getting drowsy. Pepper seeing this, sighs while stepping in from the two conversing men that began to argue over sleepy girls' bedside, "Alright, you two, that's enough. Sam needs more rest, we'll come and visit later."

"Alright, I have to get back to base anyways; it was good to see you, Sam, hope your new arm does you some justice." Rhodes smiles at his female friend in the bed after patting her non-hurting shoulder before heading toward the door.

"I'll walk you out, rest well, Sam and congratulations; I'm so glad that you have your arm back." Pepper smiles at her before following Rhodes out, leaving her and Tony alone in the room. Sam looked at him tiredly as if wondering why he was standing there for.

"So, you do realize that I have to give you a nickname, right?"

"Mmn, do you have to...?"

"Of course, it is after all our creation, I do have a right to give you a nickname after all!"

"...since we both did and I... have a say in it, I say no." a pout from the man.

"Stop being such a Debby Downer," his arms crossed, "...I'm still giving you a nickname whether you like it or not. Now, let's see..." strokes his goatee with his thumb and index finger, soon snaps his fingers, "Lady Iron Fist! Sounds good, am I right?"

"...sounds like a... stage name... if you ask me." she tiredly smiles as he rolls his eyes.

"I'll call you LIF for short, how about that?"

"If I agree... would you leave me alone and hush... while I get some more sleep...?"

"Great! Knew you would like it; we'll chat later about the suit and get back to work soon after I talk to Rhodey about it. Rest well, LIF, we'll put that new arm of yours up for the test when we get home!"

"...but I didn't-" the door closes behind her friend before she got to protest. Sighing out before leaving a smile on her face, lightly shakes her head and closes here eyes, not at all admitting that she liked the name.

"...Lady Iron Fist... not bad..." she mumbles to herself and sighs softly once more as she dozes off, filled nothing but pleasant dreams.

:

:

:

:

**HOS:** Here you are, finally, the new chapter since three years! Sorry for the long wait, I had it half way typed up and had been struggling with everyday life and school. I hope this makes up for it!

The Iron Man suit will be up in the next chapter, I just wanted to get her arm up and attached before the suit was finished so maybe in the later future she'll have something to look forward to. I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about, right? If you don't then I'm not gonna tell! xP

Thanks for reading!

R&R!

Ja ne!

b^o^d

:

:

:

:


End file.
